fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Zurg and Hades’ New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady
(Later at the ship, after the Krookodile has disappeared in the forest, Zurg is in his and Hades’ headquarters, sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket, his feet in a tub of warm water, and an ice bag tied on his head. Even Hades sat next to him, angrily eating worms. Zurg sniffed a bit as if he has a cold due to being in the cold water in Skull Rock and he and Hades are also angry to the fact that Sora, Riku, and Roxas humiliated them) Zurg: That cursed Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas! (Groans) Making fools out of us! Hades: (Mouth full of worms in anger) Tell me about it. (Zurg’s nose tickled suddenly and he sneezed that his head went flying right into the back rest of the chair and bumped into it. Hades swallowed the worms he ate and just stared flatly at him) Hades: (Flatly) You okay? Zurg: (Groaning in pain) My head.... (He sighs wearily) Zurg: (Wearily) How much worse can it get? Hades: I don’t know. (Suddenly, as if they got an answer, they heard hammering from outside on the door. Outside the headquarters, the Amoeba Boys are hammering a sign that says “Quiet! Do not disturb!” on it, with Pain holding the last nail for Amoeba Bossman to hammer it while Warp, Panic, and the Gangreen Gang watched) Panic: I betcha the captain and admiral will get irritated by the hammering, Amoeba Boys. Amoeba Bossman: We know. Amoeba Slim: But we have to make sure they get some peace and quiet. Amoeba Shorty: Yeah. (Then, after Pain hands the Amoeba Boys the last nail and the Amoeba Boys starts hammering it in, Man Ray comes up with a kettle of hot water) Man Ray: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life.... (He hands the kettle to Warp) Man Ray: Here’s the hot water, guys. (Ace shushed Man Ray) Ace: Quiet! You know the captain’s got a splitting headache and the admiral is watching him! Snake: We mussssssssstn’t annoy them. (Man Ray nods) Man Ray: I understand, but that doesn’t change the fact that they failed to kill Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. (He walks away. Then, Zurg, still wrapped in a blanket and wearing an ice bag, opened the door to scold them into being quiet when the Amoeba Boys, who doesn’t notice, swung the hammer at the door and accidentally banged Zurg in the head with it, making him vibrate a little. Then Zurg dizzily danced around until he plopped down into the chair with one foot in the tub, still dizzy. Hades, who saw the whole thing, chuckled a little) Hades: (Chuckles) That was kinda funny. (Then, the mates went into the captain and admiral’s headquarters cautiously with the kettle. Panic, being the last to enter, tripped on his foot and nearly falls on Pain, but recovered thanks to Grubber catching him. As Hades and the mates looked at Zurg closely, they notice he is now smiling dizzily, and the mates think it’s real) Snake: Wow, Captain. It’sssss nice to ssssssee you ssssssssmiling again. (He puts Zurg’s other foot in the tub while Hades rolled his eyes) Billy: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life. Warp: Scuttling ships, cutting throats, pillaging and plundering. Snake: Why don’t we go back to ssssssea again? (After Ace placed a thermometer in Zurg’s mouth, he smacked Snake in the face) Ace: Don’t mention that, yet! Hades: Zurg and I just said we’re not leaving yet! (Arturo then chimed in while he took the kettle from Warp and started pouring the hot water into the tub) Arturo: Well, speaking of that, there’s trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble that is. Mates: (Confused) Women trouble? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Hades: What are you talking about women trouble for? Ace: Well, we don’t want this rumor to go on, but Brer Fox and Brer Bear told us that Pete told them that he heard that Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas has banished Helga Pataki. Warp: That’s right. Hades: Really? (While they explained this, the hot water made the thermometer turn red and when it popped due to high heat from the water, Zurg snapped out of his dizziness and jumped out of the water, screaming in pain and knocking Snake, Pain, and Panic back. As they recovered, Zurg grabbed the Amoeba Boys to yell at them at first) Zurg: Why, you imbeciles! I ought to...! Hades: Wait! Didn’t you hear what Ace just…? (Upon hearing Hades, Zurg calmed down suddenly and removed the ice bag off his head while putting the Amoeba Boys down) Zurg: (To Hades) Wait, yes I heard . (To the mates) ''Did you say Sora, Riku, and Roxas banished Helga? Arturo: Well, yeah. They did. Hades: Why did they? Warp: It was because of those four girls named Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, Captain and Admiral. Ace: That’s right. And Helga got jealous of them spending time together with the boys that she tried to kill those four girls. Amoeba Bossman: But what happened next? We’ll tell you what happens next. ''(Tries to think, then turned to Billy) ''What happened next? Billy: Duh, Sora, Riku, and Roxas rescued the girls before they were killed. ''(Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Arturo: And that is why Helga was banished in the first place. Zurg: Wow, which one of those girls is those boys hanging out with? Hades: Yeah, who? Ace: According to Pete, Kairi is hanging out with Sora, Namine with Roxas, and Xion with Riku. Hades: So Kayley is.... Ace: Same, but Kairi, Namine, and Xion mostly. Snake: That’ssssss right. (Ace was about to slap Snake, but Snake cowered, making him stop. Snake sighed in relief, thinking he won’t get hurt, but then Ace backfists Snake in the face. Zurg and Hades, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan while Snake recovered) Zurg and Hades: Well, well.... Warp: That’s why we have to leave, Captain and Admiral. This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. Arturo: (Under his breath) And you said don’t mention it? (With a new plan in motion already, Zurg and Hades got excited) Zurg: That’s it, guys! Hades: That’s it! (Zurg slaps Snake down on the ground) Snake: Ouch! (The mates soon think Zurg and Hades are finally agreeing to leave Dreamland) Amoeba Bossman: Thank goodness you agree, Captain and Admiral! (Zurg then throws the blanket off to reveal his other pair of clothes, which were the same ones from before) Zurg: Get my cape! Right now! Ace: Yes, sir! Billy: The sooner we get going, the better! Hades: Indeed! A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (Ace hands Zurg another cape and after Zurg puts it on, he and Hades were about to leave when Warp responded to what the admiral just said) Warp: “Jealous female?” Pain: Wait, what? (Zurg and Hades turned to them) Hades: Yes, obviously! Zurg: If we impress that little tomboy fairy, convince her we’re eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye) certain hideout. Snake: (Confused) Ccccccertain...? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Hades: You know what hideout we’re talking about, right? Pain: Yeah! (Became unsure) I don’t know where. Panic: Uh, the Spanish Main? (After a short pause, Zurg slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry with Hades) Zurg: No! Sora Pan’s hideout! Hades: Can’t you do anything right? Amoeba Shorty: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain and Admiral? Amoeba Bossman and Slim: (Confused) Yeah? Hades: Not yet. Zurg: Right now, we are going to find Helga and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. (The mates realized) Mates: Oh.... Ace: But where will we find her? Zurg: We’ll scour the Forest Labyrinth first. Warp: But isn’t that where the Krookodile lives? Zurg: I know. But just as long as he doesn’t notice us. (He changes the subject) Zurg: Anyway, let’s gather volunteers and go now. (They leave to go gather some volunteers. Meanwhile, at the Siamese village, Sora’s group, Tuptim, and Chulalongkorn realized what happened with the other group from a guilty Mongkut after revealing that Tuptim and Chulalongkorn were captured by Zurg and Hades and was already rescued) Sora: So they must have gotten lost. Mongkut: Indeed. If I knew that it was Zurg and Hades who did this, I wouldn’t have been hard on your friends. Sora: Me, Riku, Roxas, Terriermon, and the girls will do whatever it takes to find them without flying and get them back here. Mongkut: I agree. And tell them we’ll treat them with hospitality in apologetic way. Chulalongkorn: And I shall go with them. Tuptim: (Surprised) You? Chulalongkorn? Are you sure you want to? Mongkut: You and Tuptim were just rescued and returned. I don’t want you to get hurt. Chulalongkorn: I’ll be fine. Sora, as well as Riku, Roxas, these girls and the Digimon, will be with me. And besides, I can not only be navigator, but I also kick-box any pirates if there is any. (Realizing he’s right, Mongkut and Tuptim gave in) Mongkut: Very well. Tuptim: All of you, be safe. Mongkut: May Buddha guide you safely. Sora’s group: We will. (With that, Sora’s group, including Chulalongkorn, went into the Forest Labyrinth. In the Forest Labyrinth, Blossom’s group are still searching for the cliff edge) Plucky: (Tired) How much longer do we have to walk through this?! Blossom: I don’t know. I am worried. Buttercup: It’s almost sunset. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes) Hamton: Is it a monster? Shirley: Is it, like, the Krookodile? If it is, then mondo-dragola. Bubbles: (Bravely) Who’s there?! Ed: Show yourselves! (Suddenly, Sora’s group and Chulalongkorn emerged, much to the other group’s relief) Bubbles: (Happy to see them) Guys! (Giggles) (Even the groups were happy to see each other that they hugged. Upon noticing Chulalongkorn, Blossom’s group got confused) Babs: You saved Chulalongkorn? But where’s Tuptim? Riku: Any answers in order? Babs: Yes. Riku: Yes, we rescued Chulalongkorn and Tuptim. And Tuptim’s back in the village. Double D: So that’s Prince Chulalongkorn, huh? Chulalongkorn: We really do need to explain what happened. Eddy: You darn right you do! Double D: Eddy! (Eddy catches himself) Eddy: Sorry. (Later, as they headed to the Siamese village, everything was explained) Blossom: Well, that’s a relief. Fifi: At least King Mongkut realizes now. Ed: Indeed. Foulmouth: Do you think we’ll have a party there? Chulalongkorn: Yes. Ed: And think of the delicious food. Bubbles: Yum! Buttercup: It’s better than execution! (Suddenly, they heard rustling from a distance) Xion: What was that? (Sora shushes them and while they hid, they peeked and saw Zurg, Hades, and the mates, along with their volunteers, emerge from the bushes. The volunteers were Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brer Fox (Who has his hat and shirt off), Brer Bear, Braig, and Drake. Sora’s group glared at them) Sora: (Whispering) It’s the old Borgfish and Hothead again! Kairi: (Whispering) And his crew! Buttercup: (Whispering) I say we pay them back for what they put us through! Double D: (Whispering) I concur. We’ll just fool them around, humane-like or otherwise. Kayley: (Whispering) Are you sure we can do that? Roxas: (Whispering) Well.... Since Double D said humane-like or otherwise.... (He ponders a bit and then agreed) Roxas: (Whispering) Okay. Namine: (Whispering) But what will we fool them around on? Sora: (Whispering) Why don’t we...? (They huddle up and whisper their plan. With Zurg and Hades’ group, they searched everywhere for Helga, but she was nowhere to be seen) Fuzzy: How long do we have to be here? Braig: Fuzzy has a point! How long do we have to stay...? Zurg: Quiet! Do you just wanna quit?! We are not gonna go back to the ship until the cows have come home! (A short pause) Amoeba Bossman: And when will the cows be found? Hades: Oh brother.... (Shouts in flames) He didn’t mean cows! (Suddenly, they heard a ghostly laugh, scaring the sissy members of the crew while Hades calmed down) Brer Bear: (Terrified) What in the world is that? Braig: I got a feeling we're being followed. (Then, another ghostly laugh emerged from the bushes. Unaware to them, Eddy was the one making the ghostly laugh. He then turned to Sora and Kairi) Eddy: (Quietly mouthing) Now! (Sora then speaks up in a deep voice) Sora: (In deep voice) Who dares to awaken me?! (The sissy members of the crew shook in fear while the serious members, including Zurg and Hades, looked suspicious) Snake: (In a panicked voice) I knew it! The Krookodile is going to eat us! Ace: (Smacks him) Shut up! Zurg: (To Drake) Go check out the source of the voice! Drake: Aye-aye, Captain. (Drake took a step closer and backed away a bit upon hearing Sora make a huge roar. Zurg and Hades, still suspicious, walked up to Drake along with the crew) Hades: Let’s try talking to, quote, the Krookodile, unquote. Zurg: It might be just a spirit. (The crew nods in agreement. Sora and his friends nod in agreement on their new tactic. Zurg then turns to the source of the voice) Zurg: Spirit that haunts this dark forest tonight. Dost hear us? Sora: (In a spooky voice) Odds, bongs, hammer, and tongs, I hear you. Zurg: Then speak! Hades: Who are you really? Sora: (In a spooky voice) I am Zurg, Captain of the Moron Pirate Crew. Riku: (In a spooky voice) And I am Hades, Admiral of the Moron Pirate Crew. Zurg and Hades: No you’re not, you imposters! Sora: (In a spooky voice) Stow that gab, or I shall hook you with my hook! Riku: (In a spooky voice) Or burn you! Sora and Riku: (In spooky voices) Or better, cast anchor in you! (Zurg and Hades then tried a different tactic) Zurg: Then if you are Zurg. Hades: And Hades. Zurg and Hades: What are we then? (Sora and Riku stifled a quiet laugh and spoke in their spooky voices) Sora and Riku: (In spooky voices) You are a Borgfish and Hothead! A stinky Borgfish and Hothead! (The crew got confused while Brer Bear fell for it) Brer Bear: Have we been captained and admiraled all this time by a Borgfish and Hothead? (He turns to Zurg and Hades defiantly) Brer Bear: If that’s true, fake captain and fake admiral, that’s lowering to our pride! Zurg: That voice is saying this as a bunch of lies! Hades: And no! Don’t even think about knocking people’s heads clean off! (Realizing, Brer Bear drooped in embarrassment) Brer Bear: Sorry, Captain and Admiral. (Zurg and Hades turned to Drake and motioned him to talk) Drake: Okay, spirits. Do you have another name? Sora and Riku: (In spooky voices) Yes. Amoeba Bossman: Vegetable? Sora and Riku: (In spooky voices) No. Brer Bear: Mineral? Crew: (Aghast at Brer Bear’s guess) Mineral?! Brer Fox: What kind of guess is that?! Sora and Riku: (In spooky voices) No. (Brer Bear points out, giving a look that means “See? I made a good guess.”) Braig: Animal? Sora and Riku: (In spooky voices) Yes. (Drake then started the questioning) Drake: Are you actually a, dare I say, a woman? (Sora and Riku cue Namine, dressed in a cloaked disguise, to speak up) Namine: Yes! (Drake and Brer Fox winks at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew Drake and Brer Fox are suckers for women) Brer Fox: Do you have a beautiful voice? Namine: Yes! (She comes out in her disguise and starts vocalizing. Drake and Brer Fox became love-struck, as if they was seduced) Drake: It is ''a lady! ''(Namine vocalizes some more until her held note made the crew, except the love-struck Drake and the love-struck Brer Fox, cover their ears) Mojo Jojo: Too loud! Drake: She’s a beautiful one, too! (He and Brer Fox start chasing Namine, only for her to scamper away into another bush) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (He peeks in the other bush, but Namine is gone already) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady From whence have you came? (Namine peeks out of another bush and uses her index finger to seductively usher Drake and Brer Fox to come to her) Namine: La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la (Drake and Brer Fox move to Namine slowly but the girl ducked under the bush) Drake: Answer my plea Who may ye be? (He clears the bush, but Namine’s gone again. Suddenly, Namine comes up from behind and kicks Drake’s butt literally) Drake: Doof! (Namine sings some notes. Then as Drake and Brer Fox turned around to see behind him, she snuck behind the shirtless fox, pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers with red hearts, and she then sang some notes again. As she continued the note singing, Brer Fox, who pulled up his pants, almost grabs her cloak, but she shrieked and ran off with Drake and Brer Fox pursuing her still. Zurg and Hades’ crew and Sora’s group went after them) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (As he sang the next part, Drake and Brer Fox noticed a piece of clothed moss, thinking it's Namine’s cloak, and begins pulling on it) Drake: Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (As he repeated this line three times, only a little faster, Drake continued pulling, as Namine, who is watching him from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Drake: Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, Drake finally got to the end and saw it was actually moss) Drake: Yech! (He and Brer Fox then noticed Namine on the tree branch and began to get love-struck even more, with Namine not noticing) Drake: What’s your secret? Namine: La-la-la-la-la-la Drake: Tell your secret Namine: La-la-la-la-la-la Drake: Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me Your name (Namine then starts singing in a series of cadenzas. As she slowly climbs down the tree, not noticing that Drake and Brer Fox are still watching, a piece of the cloak suddenly got caught by another branch and it slowly slips off of Namine, revealing her to Drake and Brer Fox, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even Zurg, Hades, and the crew noticed. Sora and his friends saw all of this and motioned Namine to stop. After Namine finished singing, Zurg and Hades turned to Drake, Brer Fox, and the crew) Zurg and Hades: (Whispering) It’s Sora Pan and his friends. (Drake, Brer Fox, and the crew, grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on Namine, Sora, and the group as Namine began to conclude her singing. Sora and the group, seeing this, ushered Namine to stop. As she slowly stopped and turned, Drake and Brer Fox are right in front of her and she screams. She was about to run when Drake grabbed her) Namine: Help me! (Sora and his friends ran out and they and the pirates fought each other, with Chulalongkorn using his kick-boxing techniques. But just when Sora’s group was winning, Hades grabbed Kairi, Namine, and Xion with smoke chains, binding and gagging them and dangled them like dummies, causing Sora’s group and the crew to stop fighting upon noticing) Sora: Kairi! Riku: Xion! Roxas: Namine! Hades: Surrender right now, or these girls you three brats love will die! (With the snap of his fingers, Hades made the smoke chains start tightening the girls. Suddenly, just when Chulalongkorn sneak attacked Hades, he knocked him down) Zurg: So what’s it going to be? Them or you? (After shaking his hands in anger, Sora and his group gave in) Sora: Fine. We surrender. (Later, after Kairi, Namine, and Xion were untied and ungagged, they, along with Sora’s group, are locked in a cage by the cliff edge) Ed: At least we found the cliff edge. Buttercup: In a bad way. (Zurg, Hades, and Brer Fox came up to them in anticipation) Zurg: Now what execution shall we think of for all of you? Hades: I say we cook the animals into food and make the humans walk the plank off this cliff edge. Zurg: (Eyeing Terriermon, Buster, and Babs) Yes. I always like rabbit stew…. Hades: (Eyeing Plucky, Shirley, and Foulmouth) Or fried poultry…. Zurg: (Eyeing a quivering Hamton) And maybe even crisp bacon…. (Hamton almost fainted, but Shirley stopped him) Brer Fox: (Licking his lips hungrily) I like the sound of those! (Just when the shirtless fox prepared to grab some firewood, Brer Bear spoke up) Brer Bear: I know. Instead of humans walking the plank, I rather knock their heads clean off. (Brer Fox got surprised and angry while Zurg and Hades got annoyed) Hades: (Annoyed) Oy, more of this knocking their heads clean off idea. Zurg: (Annoyed) Tell me about it. Brer Fox: (In calm anger) No, no, Brer Bear. The captain and admiral said we’re making the humans walk the plank off the cliff edge while we eat the animals. Zurg: That’s right. (After Zurg got Sora’s group out of their cage, Hades shackled their ankles with the smoke chains, to prevent them from flying away and/or escape their watery grave) Brer Bear: But I wanna…. (Brer Fox began to lose his patience) Brer Fox: No! I say we do what the captain and admiral says! Hades: Yeah! Get real! Zurg: Orders are orders! Warp: Better listen to them. Brer Bear: (Ignoring Warp) Aw, come on…. Brer Fox: (Angrily) Shut it! (Zurg and Hades grabbed the humans and held them over the cliff edge. Sora’s group then secretly noticed the Krookodile quietly hiding beneath the sharp rocks below. Coming up with an idea, Sora’s group secretly smiled slyly, believing their idea will work. During this, the argument between the pirates continued) Brer Fox: The captain and admiral said animals get eaten and humans get the walking the plank punishment! Brer Bear: (Starting to get angry) Now look…. Brer Fox: No, no, no! We’re going to do what…! (Finally, at the same time Sora’s group finished secretly smiling slyly, Brer Bear lost his temper and grabbed Brer Fox by the vest collar, surprising the sissy crew members and shocking the serious ones) Brer Bear: NOW LOOK!! (He held his club at Brer Fox as he calmed down angrily) Brer Bear: I wanna knock their heads clean off. (Suddenly, Sora spoke up, getting the pirates’ attention) Sora: You know what? Go ahead. Knock our heads clean off if you like. (Brer Bear turned to Brer Fox and the crew triumphantly as he put Brer Fox down) Brer Bear: There, see? They agree with me. Riku: Sora’s not finished, however. Brer Bear: (Unaware at first) That’s right. (Realizes) Wait, what? Sora: Just go ahead and knock our heads clean off, but there’s one thing we don’t want you to do. Zurg: And what’s that? Sora: We do not want you and Hades to throw all of us into the cliff edge. Hamton: (Secretly being overdramatically scared) Yeah. Even I’m feeling scared thinking of a cruel death like that. (The pirates thought it over. Then Zurg and Hades came up with an idea) Zurg: I know. We’ll just have to pick your brains out. (Sora’s group got surprised) Buster: You what? Hades: He said we’ll just have to pick your brains out. Like that idea? Sora: (Playing along) You know what. Go ahead. Pick our brains out. But we’re begging you, do not throw all of us down the cliff edge. (The pirates thought it over again. Then Braig spoke up) Braig: I know. I’ll just have to shoot you dead. Plucky: (Nervously) Oh boy. Braig: That’s right. I shall shoot you dead with my arrows. Sora: (Playing along) Okay. Go ahead. Shoot us dead with your arrows. But don’t you dare throw all of us down the cliff edge. (The pirates thought it over. Then Brer Fox spoke up) Brer Fox: I know something better. I guess we’ll just have to skin you! Roxas: Skin us? Brer Fox: Yes. We’re gonna skin you. Sora: (Playing along) Oh, okay. Go ahead and skin us. But there’s one thing we’re begging you not to do. Hades: And what is it exactly? Sora: Please, oh, please, oh, please, whatever you do…. Don’t throw all of us down the cliff edge. (The pirates noticed the sharp rocks beneath the cliff edge, but thankfully didn’t notice the Krookodile, and surprise, surprise, they fell for the reverse psychology trick Sora’s group tricked them with) Zurg: We got it! Hades: Yeah! Zurg and Hades: Let’s throw the humans and the animals down the cliff edge! Brer Bear: (Unaware at first) Oh, that’s a good…. (Realizes) No, wait. Actually, all I said was I am gonna knock their heads clean off. (Thinking fast before Brer Bear could use his club, Zurg and Hades quickly threw Sora’s group, both humans and animals, down towards the sharp rocks below the cliff edge. Then suddenly, a wave of water splashed over the rocks, blocking out the view of the good guys. Below, Sora’s group luckily dodged the sharp rocks beneath the water and the Krookodile bit the smoke chains, freeing all of their ankles. Up above, Zurg, Hades, and the crew, except Brer Bear and the Amoeba Boys, mockingly saluted to Sora’s group. But when they noticed Brer Bear and the Amoeba Boys not doing it, Brer Fox grabbed their hats and made them salute too, making the four realize and salute with them too. Then, the pirates heard Sora’s group’s laughter, snapping out of their saluting. They looked, and to their shock, noticed them flying in the air) Sora: (Laughing) Got ya! Riku: You really think that’ll be the end of us? (He points below. Suddenly, the pirates heard ticking) Zurg: Uh-oh. Hades: (Annoyed) Not again. (With that distraction, Sora’s group then flew around the Forest Labyrinth to return to the Siamese village while the pirates retreated back to the ship. After returning to the ship, the other pirates laughed at Zurg, Hades, and the volunteers) Him: (Laughing) That’s what happened? Morbucks: (Laughing) Humiliated again?! Ruggedo: (Laughing) Yes, it’s more funnier than a barrel full of monkeys! (Mojo Jojo glared at the joke. Then, Zurg and Hades returned to his quarters to get cleaned up while the other crew members angrily went to clean themselves up too) Brer Fox: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Mojo Jojo: My sentiments exactly. I mean, humiliated? Ha! I’ve seen better days, but...! Braig: Well, let’s just hope that tomboy fairy is found another way. Brer Bear: I thought you knew her name is Helga? Braig: I do know her name! (Back in the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Zurg and Hades, now cleaned up, placed Zurg’s gold hook on his left arm in place of his usual silver hook while talking with Warp, Pain, Panic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys, who’re also cleaned up) Hades: Alright, these humiliations have gone too far! Zurg: You mates go look for Helga! Pain: (Unsure) Are you sure you want us to do it? Panic: Yeah. Why don't we just send...? Zurg and Hades: NOW!! Pain and Panic: (Stammering in a panic) O-o-o-okay, sirs! Mates: Aye-aye, sirs! (With that, the mates quickly went into the rowboat, and quickly paddled back to the island to find Helga) Coming up: Sora’s team and the Siamese celebrate the festivities and during the party, Blossom, Double D, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion become homesick while Kairi gets jealous of Sora giving Tuptim the attention. Also, Zurg and Hades are gonna make Helga do something horrible that will make Helga feel bad for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies